1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a process for manufacturing a capital for an architectural column using rotation of a mold into which a foam and an elastomer have been placed. As used throughout this document, the term xe2x80x9celastomerxe2x80x9d is meant also to include a xe2x80x9cresinxe2x80x9d; and the term xe2x80x9cfoamxe2x80x9d includes any liquid that will expand and create a lightweight filler.
2. Description of the Related Art
The inventor is unaware of any patents concerning the making of an architectural structure through the rotation of a mold into which a foam-elastomer has been placed.
Capitals for architectural columns are traditionally made from a variety of materials, ranging from cement and plaster to fiberglass and resins. The processes by which capitals are manufactured utilizing such materials, however, often consume considerable time and are otherwise inefficient. Moreover, capitals made from traditional materials tend to be heavy, brittle, and prone to warping.
It is assumed by the inventor that capitals have not been made from elastomers or both foam and elastomers because of the difficulty that has been experienced in working with elastomers and foam.
Elastomers are placed inside a mold that is rotated about three axes to assure that the elastomers cover the entire inside surface of the mold. Several different coatings of elastomers are utilized.
Elastomers are utilized to give strength to the capital. However, to minimize weight while reducing the tendency of a hollow capital to warp, the space inside the elastomers is filled with foam.
Rotation of the mold can be accomplished in any manner but is preferably done with a machine.